Narcissistic Cannibal
by Zukajin
Summary: Bergrisst claims he hates Mai'Kyl. Luckily, the bassist returns the feeling, but sometimes things are bound to go wrong between them. Contains M/M and very disturbing stuff. Don't read if you get disgusted easily.
1. Bergrisst

**Whole Genre:** Drama, Violence, Deathfic, Dark romance, kind of songfic  
**Fandom:** L90ETC  
**Pairings:** Bergrisst/Mai'Kyl, mentions of Mai'Kyl/Everyone  
**Warnings:** **Bad language, character death, MENTIONS OF CANNIBALISM, disturbing stuff, violence, playing with one's life before and during graphically described sex scene.  
Credits: World of Warcraft and characters and everything of L90ETC belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. **

**A/N:**  
Hello. Since I'm quite stuck in Once More (once again, bad pun intended), I decided to write something else since I fell in love with _Narcissistic Cannibal_ song. When I first listened to the lyrics, I realized this could fit this pairing that has been swirling around my head for quite a while now.  
Seriously guys, y u no give Elite Tauren Chieftains some more love? I barely found any fan works of them – some fanart, yes, but not enough. Fanfiction… not so much.

So… I don't really know if there are some other Warcraft-based L90ETC fics around the internet, so let me know if there is.  
Because, well, I feel quite nervous if this really is first one. o_o I really doubt it, but… HELP ME.

/ EDIT: I thought Bergrisst was the lead guitarist of the band, but Wowwiki proved me wrong. I corrected it, sorry about the error. + Added a thing to warnings.

* * *

_Sometimes I hate  
The life I made  
Everything is wrong every time  
Pushing on, I can't escape  
Everything that comes my way  
Haunting me taking it's sweet time  
Holding on, I'm lost in a haze  
Fighting life 'til the end of my days  
__- Narcissistic Cannibal – Korn ft. Skrillex and Kill the Noise_

* * *

Bergrisst hated him. His looks, his skill, his charm. He hated his presence, how loud he got while having a conversation with someone. He hated how social he was, how he was like a light drawing annoying insects to buzz around him.

He hated him, and would curse him straight into the deepest parts of the Twisting Nether if he could.

With narrowed eyes, the Forsaken man watched him from the comfortable shadows resting around the far corner table he was seated at.

Bergrisst wished he could make the fussing fangirls and –boys disappear from his sight. They were too noisy. They blocked the sight of the grinning face and bright purple hair. Only a glimpse of his shamanistic armor could be seen occasionally: currently, there stood a Tauren couple, towering over the stupid Troll and blocking the sight almost entirely.

The rhythm guitarist shifted on his seat, his eyes narrowing even more. He glared daggers straight at the largest cowman who dared to stand on his way, barely holding the urge to blast the fans straight to next week with his spells.

Suddenly, the Tauren couple moved, and the Forsaken caught the vile Troll stare straight at him, his lips curved into a wicked grin.

"ol' Bergrisst be here too!" He announced loudly, causing his fans to look his way.

Hatred flared inside Bergrisst. Another wave of yells and cheers filled the tavern, and the mage gave the shaman a look which didn't promise anything good.

And Mai'Kyl's smirk only widened. That son of a bitch seemed to enjoy the sight of him glaring back at him as the loud fans made their way to the rhythm guitarist.

Bergrisst was going to make Mai'Kyl pay. As the Troll turned his back to enjoy his drink on the bar counter, the rhythm guitarist brushed off his hateful expression and braced himself. He was going to deal with the fans in calm neutrality, but once he gets rid of the fussing, there is no way his Mai'Kyl gets a chance to escape from his fury.

* * *

**A/N:** Here it begins ~

Zukajin


	2. Mai'Kyl

**A/N: **I just wanted to tell you that it was quite fun to combine these two things I've written about the most: Band life plus WoW.

* * *

_Don't want to be rude, but I have to  
Nothing's good about the hell you put my through  
I just need to look around  
See the light that has come unbound_

_You're so cynical_  
_Narcissistic cannibal_  
_Got to bring myself back from the dead_  
_- Narcissistic Cannibal – Korn ft. Skrillex and Kill the Noise_

* * *

Mai'Kyl wasn't surprised once he had noticed the presence of Bergrisst in the far corner. He didn't turn to look at him the whole time, but he could feel his stare on himself. It made his blood run colder as the feeling lingered for who knows how long, until the word about his presence spread outside the tavern; the fans of Elite Tauren Chieftains came running to interact with him. It eased the uncomfortable feeling on his stomach as fans blocked the space between him and Bergrisst. His stare wasn't burning through his back anymore, but he could sense the overwhelmingly negative atmosphere coming from his location.

'_He never learns'_, the thought made the Troll chuckle, pulling a charming smile on his face and glancing at his fans to hide the fact he was thinking about something else – or rather someone else whose aura caressed his senses in a rough, wicked way.

It satisfied him.

Mai'Kyl described himself in three words: Careless, cheerful and social. It was usually him who the fans preferred to talk to; he welcomed fans with open arms, and he had quite impressive reputation as a manwhore. His flirtatious smiles and winks stole hearts – even of the same gender.

Bergrisst was definitely the opposite: Calculated, cynical and loner. He took everything seriously, and preferred being alone during the band's free time. He was the one who snapped if someone played wrong during practices – he seemed to give extra attention to Mai'Kyl, but the Troll always shrugged the insults off and played the chord overdramatically the next time. It pissed Bergrisst off, he knew it.

The bassist doesn't always enjoy pissing people off – hell, he didn't even like to fight or participate in violent acts, but you simply can't survive in the world where war is blooming about everywhere if you can't defend yourself.

But something, just something made him want to get to the rhythm guitarist's nerves and annoy him. Maybe because he knew something about him, and he enjoyed to make sure Bergrisst knew he knew. He didn't know if it hurts the Forsaken, but he always brushed the thought off with a shrug.

Bergrisst deserves every shit Mai'Kyl throws at him. The bassist found it fair to play the game the same way Bergrisst does.

"Brr, something sends chills down my spine." A male Tauren suddenly said, glancing at the door in case it was open and letting cooling night air in. The Troll eyed him up and down; A warrior. They didn't sense things the way some of the casters – like him – do.

He had sensed Bergrisst's mood go extremely low, and Mai'Kyl simply grinned.  
"Oh, ah just remembered sometin'", the Troll told the fans, who looked at him questioningly. He waved a hand to the Tauren couple, "wouldja move a bit?"  
Confused hornheads separated, revealing a sight of the Forsaken staring at him with narrowed eyes.  
"ol' Bergrisst be here too!" he announced loudly, his grin widening devilishly as the rhythm guitarist sent daggers at him. The fans cheered loudly, starting to make their way towards the other band member.

Oh, he's going to hear about this later.

But for now, he wanted to enjoy the night. He shifted himself to sit right on the bench, facing the counter. He ordered another drink, chuckling at the fuss the fans caused around the Forsaken.  
"Actualleh, make it two", he said to the barmaid with a charming smile, "ah bet Bergrisst be needin' one too."  
The barmaid giggled as he gave him the drink, readying another for Bergrisst as well.

Mai'Kyl's eyes followed the troll barmaid's backside as she went to Bergrisst's table with his drink, but turned his head as he heard someone sit by him.

Arching an eyebrow, the bassist eyed an unexpectedly beautiful orc woman. Her leather armor told she was a rogue, but Mai'Kyl wasn't interested in that fact.  
"Hello", the orc greeted with a sly smirk, "have you found yourself an… entertainer… for the night?"

The bassist snorted at her question, his grin widening. Oh, rogues. They always knew a thing or two, especially about him. It was irritating – and a little bit creepy.

He leaned closer to the black-haired female, ignoring the stare which bore into his back and sent chills down his spine. "An' why ya tink I be searchin' for entertainment?" He asked, his smirk widening to match hers.  
"Well, it's hard to not to hear about your… achievements. And I believe you wouldn't be here if you didn't search for something worth remembering next morning." The female said, placing her hand on his thigh as she leaned closer as well. "Trust me… you wouldn't find any better than me from this town."

Mai'Kyl chuckled at that. "Fair enough'. How abou' we go to da inn, den?"

The orc smirked at that. "Of course."

The bassist got on his feet, resting his hand on the unknown female's waist as they started walking out of the bar. He glanced briefly at the table where fans and Bergrisst were still packed, catching the rhythm guitarist stare at him grimly. He mouthed something at him, but all he could figure out was "be careful" "harebrained" and "twat".

Mai'Kyl let out a barking laugh, waved a hand at the Forsaken and walked out with the female.

It was very dark. Mai'Kyl tightened his grip on the woman's waist, earning a low chuckle from the lady.  
"Easy now, I don't want you to break any bones of mine before real action", she winked, causing the Troll to chuckle.

They made their way into the in, swiftly walking upstairs and down the hall towards his rooms. The inn was deserted at this time of night; only the innkeeper was seen in downstairs.

Mai'Kyl unlocked the door, and as a "gentleman" he let the rogue go in first. As he watched her go in, he checked where her weapons were located, just in case. There was a holster for light knives on her left thigh, two daggers hung from her waistband and two large swords were fastened on her back. He wondered if she found any use for them during the night, or did she recently enter the town without any time to get her weapons off of her.

'_Better do as Bergrisst said – for once – and be careful'_, he noted to himself, following the orc inside.

"Hey, do you remember my sister?" She started conversationally, leaning her hands on her hips and looking at him, lips curved into a smile. That got Mai'Kyl off guard, his suspicion raising its ugly head inside him.  
"Ehh, ya, how could ah forget?" He tried.

Of course he didn't remember her. This woman standing before him looked familiar, yes, but he couldn't bring up the name. He knew many people who had found their ways in his pants, and he couldn't connect names and faces together. At least he thought this female's sister was one of the many he had bedded, since she was bringing it up in a situation like this.

"Thought so", was the grim answer the orc gave him. Alarmed by the sudden change on her expression, he noted her hands moving towards her daggers. Before the rogue managed to strike, he had grabbed his shield from the wall next to the door and blocked the incoming daggers with it.  
"Da fuck, ladeh?!" He asked, gritting his teeth as he tried to overwhelm her with his strength and push her back.  
Even though the rogue was strong, he was stronger. He pushed the rogue backwards, slamming her between the wall and his shield.  
"She's dead because of you!" The orc screeched, struggling her hand free from between her body and the shield. She grabbed a small dagger from the holster of her thigh, attempting to pierce his neck with it.  
"No ya don'!" Mai'Kyl grunted, pushing his shoulder in the way. The dagger hit the shoulderguard instead of flesh, puncturing through chainmail and then snapping in half. "Wha' do ya mean?!"

Before she could answer, Mai'Kyl sensed a strong flame burst inside her right in front of him. Before she could even squeak, her insides melted and caused her to fall limp between the shield and the wall, dead eyes staring directly behind the Troll.

Mai'Kyl counted to five.

One. Glance at the dead woman.

Two. Let the body fall on his feet.

Three. Pull the daggers from his shield and throw them aside.

Four. Check his shield for any fatal damage before setting it aside.

Five. Turn to face Bergrisst.

The shaman looked at his bandmate disapprovingly. The expression the Forsaken reflected was all the same.  
"Ah heard de intestines be tastier dan da flesh", Mai'Kyl started, "but judgin' from da power ya used, dey be nothin' but burned mush in dere. Or do ya prefer it like dat when ya eat mah catches?"  
"Shut up, troll", Bergrisst snapped, kicking the door shut behind him. "how about a "thank you", or don't you have enough balls?"  
"Nay, don't feel like thankin' fo' nothin'. I coulda handled da situation bettah." The bassist snorted, "'t was jus' a misunderstandin'. Ah tink if ah told who be da real murderer 'ere, we coulda be havin' fun right now."

"Stop thinking through your dick for once." Bergrisst sneered, "She was here only to kill you. Rogues are not asking questions when they're on assassinating mission, personal or not."

Mai'Kyl avoided his eyes. Instead, he focused on pulling out the piece of dagger which was still stuck on the lowest layer of chainmail on his shoulderguard. "An' why does dat worry ya? Ah thought ya jus' were fond of da taste of mah sperm inside people who ya happen ta kill right afta dey set foot out of da inn."

No, he didn't think Bergrisst had killed them all. Only one time – when he actually saw the assault and followed Bergrisst – was enough for him to use the fact against the rhythm guitarist. The picture of the Forsaken feasting on his one night stand will haunt him forever.

He could sense the rhythm guitarist's mood hang low once again. "Shut up and forget I actually bothered to save your sorry ass." The mage turned to leave, but Mai'Kyl decided to speak again.  
"Nay, ain't gonna forget somethin' which happens once in a lifetime", he smirked, "so, wha' is it? Shoul' ah take dis like ya be actually worried about meh?"  
"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about." The rhythm guitarist sneered, turning to face him again.

The shaman finally turned his head to look at him. "Oh, ah tink ya know exactleh what me be talkin' about." He threw the piece of dagger under the bed, stepping a few steps closer to the Forsaken. "I be seein' right through ya for a while now. Ya actions tells more dan ya want ta, an' ya know dat."

The Forsaken fell silent, narrowing his eyes at him. Mai'Kyl couldn't tell what was going on inside his rotten head, and oddly, he found it frustrating.

"Don't think too highly of yourself." Bergrisst finally snorted. The bassist barked a mocking laugh.  
"Can' tink too lowly o' meself if ah get our band's rhythm guitah hooked too." He smirked devilishly, doing small victory dance inside his head as he saw the Forsaken's expression fall more grim. "How hard it be ta confess ya like me-"  
"I hate you." Bergrisst snarled, his hand falling to rest on the dagger on his side. This time, Mai'Kyl found it no threat.  
"Well, tha's not da real word ta dis, let's try agin", the troll talked, laughter visible in his voice, "repeat afta me: Mai'Kyl, ah like –"

A blur of motion interrupted his sentence. Bergrisst lunged forward, causing him to stumble on the body behind his feet and crash hard onto the wall. The Forsaken elbowed his stomach, causing the air to escape his lungs. Mai'Kyl coughed and tried to curl and hold his stomach, but Bergrisst kept him against the wall.

As the cold blade was pressed on his throat, Mai'Kyl opened his eyes to stare at the rhythm guitarist's cold ones.  
"Stop. Pushing me." The Forsaken ordered with a hard voice. The gloominess and domination of his voice caused cold chills run down his spine.  
"An' why? Ya kno' ah be right, so why all dis denyin'?" The shaman asked with a breathless voice. He attempted to take a deep breath to ease the choking feeling in his lungs, but the mage punched him in the stomach again, causing him to grunt and bend slightly over Bergrisst's right shoulder.

"Because I can't stand the fact that I have those feelings you call "like" towards someone so filthy and annoying." the rhythm guitarist breathed in his ear, slowly sliding the sharpest edge of the blade against the side of his neck, drawing blood.

A strangled hiss escaped the troll's lips as the blade left his neck right after the wound was done. It was too shallow to actually hurt and cause life-threatening damage, but the thought of Bergrisst-fucking-himself drawing blood out of him startled him. Did he go too far this time?

What the Forsaken did next startled him even more. He could feel something cold and slick slide along the wound, causing it to both tickle and hurt even more. He tried to pull himself more against the wall – and escape what he thought was the rhythm guitarist's tongue – but Bergrisst was surprisingly strong for a walking corpse. He had slid his bony hand behind Mai'Kyl's back, preventing him from moving any further.

"Wha'-" The troll attempted to ask, but his words died in his throat as the Forsaken's sharp teeth bit the area around the wound, squeezing more blood out of it. He felt blood run down his neck, but Bergrisst licked it off.  
"Not so cocky now, aren't you?" The mage chuckled lowly between licks and bites. Mai'Kyl squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth.

The rhythm guitarist yanked the flesh on his neck rather violently with his teeth, drawing a pained moan out of the shaman.  
"I hate you", Mai'Kyl hissed between his glenched teeth.  
He shouldn't feel like this. Even if the Forsaken was violent with his actions, he couldn't deny he was getting more and more turned on if he let him do that more. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes slightly to look at the darker purple mohawk.

Bergrisst chuckled quietly, lifting his head from his neck. "That's more like it." Even if he sounded amused, there was no smile on his face. Hell, when Mai'Kyl thought about it, he had ever seen the other man smile. Ever.

"Hm, nice bruises." the mage mused – more to himself, but the shaman opened his eyes fully to stare at him with a frown.  
"I guess dat's enough of ya "fun", den." Mai'Kyl said, lifting his hands in an attempt to push the Forsaken away from him. "I don' feel like gettin' eaten alive tonigh'."

But once again, his attempts were in vain. He was pushed hard against the wall once again, the dagger on his neck again.

"I decide when I'm done, bitch." Bergrisst hissed, pressing the blade just below the other wound.

Mai'Kyl grit his teeth as the blade sunk into his flesh, much deeper this time. While the first wound was just a scratch, the second one caused him to flinch and shiver as it ended too close to his throat. If Bergrisst would have gone on top of it while holding the blade in the same pressure, it could have cut through. He would be dead meat.

And now, the shaman fully realized how dangerous seas he was sailing in at the moment. Very fucking dangerous ones.

It caused his heart go rampage against his ribcage. He started to struggle, but his attempts were soon in vain as Bergrisst pressed himself firmly against him, keeping his head in place as he pressed his cold lips against the bleeding wound, starting to suck intensely.

The troll tilted his head to the side without thinking, revealing more flesh to the invading mouth. He couldn't take this shit: what Bergrisst is just doing felt good instead of bad. The intense sucking caused pain, yes, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he found from the other's actions.

He felt the warm liquid run down his neck again. The trail passed his collarbone, disappearing under his mix of cloth and chainmail armor. Bergrisst's tongue seemed to follow the trails once he had noticed them – until he felt him growl against his skin just above the neckline of his armor.

The bony hand disappeared from his head, and Mai'Kyl stared at the roof, trying to calm his overworking heart. Fear and forbidden excitement made his body act all weird; should he be pissing in his pants in horror of getting eating alive; instead of getting so fucking hard that it started to frustrate him?

Suddenly, he felt sharp tugs at his both sides. He realized Bergrisst was opening the clasps which held his robes together. What the fuck was he going to do?!  
"Bergrisst –" he tried, but once again, he was cut mid-sentence by sharp teeth biting down his collarbone. He moaned louder, pressing his erection against the rhythm guitarist's stomach accidentally.

The Forsaken stopped in his tracks. Mai'Kyl gulped: the other male obviously felt that, even if he pushed himself against the wall immediately after the accidental contact.

'_Holy fuck'_, the shaman thought as Bergrisst raised his head to stare at his face with narrowed eyes, _'he's going to kill me…'_  
"You enjoy this?" The Forsaken mused, yanking the clasps of his shoulderguards open violently. "You dirty slut."

The mage pulled Mai'Kyl's shoulderguards away, throwing them onto the ground beside the body that was still lying around. Once they were removed, it was easier to pull the robes down the shaman's lanky body. Revealing his erection accidentally seemed to fuel Bergrisst: he was in no hurry a few moments ago, but now his acts seemed hasty and careless, causing scratches here and there by his sharp nails.

Mai'Kyl himself dared not to move. Seeing Bergrisst like this scared the shit out of him, and just those two wounds and several bruises told him what could happen if he showed any more resistance.

Finally, after the rhythm guitarist's moment of struggling, the chainmail robe fell onto the ground heavily. The matching pants Mai'Kyl has on were awfully hot and tight, barely holding themselves together as the huge erection pushed against the zipper painfully.

"Bed", Bergrisst commanded, and before Mai'Kyl found any bits of memories about how to control his limbs, the mage simply pulled him from the wall, pushing him to his right side towards the bed.

The troll waved his hands awkwardly as he was pushed onto the bed. Quickly, he stumbled into a sitting position, dragging himself to the far end of the bed while staring directly at the Forsaken - who looked down at him like a predator would look down at his prey.

Mai'Kyl gulped. "Ya tink I be willin' ta bed a corpse?" He asked mockingly, finally trying to hold onto the last bits of himself before something… horrible… happens.

"And you think I'm asking your opinion?" Bergrisst countered, sliding on top of the troll and forcing his legs to straighten below him. "Little sluts like you aren't allowed to pick their clients, so shut the fuck up before I knock you senseless and rape you so badly you're not able to walk for a month."

The rhythm guitarist's threat made Mai'Kyl's blood run cold entirely. Even though the look Bergrisst gave him horrified him, he couldn't help the fury raising up inside him.  
"Stop callin' me a slut, ya rotten skeleton", he spat, glaring up at the man who pressed his cold hands on his arms, preventing him from using them.

The Forsaken glared down at him with a sneer. "Stop calling me a walking corpse." He mimicked mockingly, tapping the troll's jaw with the dagger he still wielded. "What did I say about speaking just a moment ago, hm? Are you sure you want to try if I meant it or not?"

Mai'Kyl only growled at him, his ears lowering threateningly.  
He never questioned if Bergrisst meant it. He fucking knew he would do it, but if the male himself stopped talking, he would shut up too.

"Good dog." the Forsaken chuckled once the bassist shut his mouth. Mai'Kyl watched as he sat down on top of his hips, adding more pressure while he stared back at him with a triumphant smirk. A frustrated growl emanated deep within his chest, causing the rhythm guitarist to chuckle once again, his smirk turning more devilish.

Once again, pain invaded his senses. He shut his eyes tightly as the blade ran through the left side of his chest, straight on top of his heart. Hot blood poured through the wound, and he felt Bergrisst go for his "treat" again; a pair of cold lips circled around the wound, wet tongue licking and sharp teeth biting occasionally.

Because of being a troll, the wounds on his neck stopped bleeding shortly after he was thrown on the bed. So, the wound on his chest stopped after a while as well, and the rhythm guitarist always made a new wound below the old one. Mai'Kyl would have guessed the Forsaken purposely drained him dry slowly but surely, but after he had… "tended" his wound right next to his nipple, it became clear to Mai'Kyl his intentions were something else than causing him severe blood loss.

He had kept still and braced himself for another painful wound, but he couldn't feel the cold blade press against his skin. His breathing had become heavy and ragged as tension on his muscles only increased during Bergrisst's odd liking of cutting his skin and licking him clean.

His breath hitched as he felt the rhythm guitarist's mouth close around his nipple. A groan of both surprise and pleasure emerged from his throat as the Forsaken started sucking rather violently – followed by a hard thrust by his bony hips on top of the freaking hot erection.

"Bergrisst", Mai'Kyl groaned with a warning tone, feeling like he could explode right this very moment. A low, grumbling chuckle escaped the Forsaken's throat, and he just made it worse by raising his hips and pulling his pants further down. His hot, pulsating erection bounced free from its prison, feeling much better for Mai'Kyl – even though he was hard in a point where it hurts.

A cold tongue swept over one of the sensitive spots on his chest, and then nothing. The shaman opened his eyes – when did he close them anyway? - Only to stare up at the rhythm guitarist, who had stopped to watch him.

The bassist arched an eyebrow at him. Bergrisst formed a wicked smirk in return, leaning back down to bite his torso and leave several marks along his way towards his stomach and navel.

Mai'Kyl let out a deep growl of frustration, barely resisting the urge to push his head down to his pulsating heat. He knew well enough that it wouldn't be a good idea. He couldn't show him he was enjoying this so badly, that he wanted to release _for him_.

But once the rhythm guitarist's lips grazed the soft line of hair running downwards his lower abdomen, he lost it.

"Please", he groaned, shutting his eyes so he won't have to look at the face that obviously waited for him to beg even more, "jus' do it already, ya rotten –"

"Shut up", Bergrisst ordered, his tone low and husky.

The purple-haired troll fell silent, trying to control his breathing, which was too fast and shallow for his liking. His mind was cloudy, but yet he had enough brain to worry what Bergrisst was going to do next.

He didn't need to wait for long, but the bassist didn't know if it was good or not. A cold hand touched his neck, grazing over the fresh wounds. His nails ran over the longest wound twice, before continuing to press a thumb over his throat lightly.

Confusion filled Mai'Kyl's mind for a second or two. But then, he felt sudden contact on his erection. Lips curled over the tip of his heat at the same time when Bergrisst's thumb pressed harder on his throat, preventing him from breathing normally.

A strangled moan managed to escape his lips once the rhythm guitarist's mouth took more of his erection inside his mouth. His spine arched in pleasure, while his left hand grasped the sheets below him. His right hand rose to take a grip around the rhythm guitarist's thin wrist weakly, but couldn't move it away as pleasure invaded thrice stronger than ever in his head.

Due to lack of oxygen, Mai'Kyl was about to faint. But he found himself thinking it was worth it – once the most important ability to keep his body and mind in move was taken away from him, his senses took over. He could feel every touch Bergrisst made much stronger – he could feel how a single finger ran over the base of his heat, collecting any saliva and precum from both his mouth and shaft. Then, it ran downwards, caressing his sack briefly and stopping to tease around his entrance. He could feel how fingers were pushed inside one by one, causing both pain and even more pleasure. He could clearly feel how Bergrisst took him deep inside his throat. Finally, he met his release, feeling the rhythm guitarist ease the pressure on his throat so he could breathe properly during climax.

To Mai'Kyl, everything was still nothing but blur in his mind – the only thing he could focus on what he was experiencing with his body. He took a relieved breath as his seed spilled out of his system, while the other male's throat caressed his heat by still keeping it inside and swallowing everything he offered. Even after, he could feel a few lazy thrusts of fingers invading him before leaving his body completely.

His breathing was too deep and loud for his liking, but he couldn't help it. His body trembled and enjoyed the fact he could breathe again, but thinking was something he simply couldn't do just yet.

His breath hitched once again once his brain registered a pair of cold lips on his own.  
His brain and body wasn't functioning together properly – hell, he couldn't even remember where he was or who was "molesting" him, so he answered the kiss eagerly. For a moment, he thought it was one of his catches, but opening his eyes made him finally remember and regret he had even dared to look.

Bergrisst straightened his back, sliding himself out of the bed. He readjusted his robes and snatched the dagger lying on the sheets, pushing it below his waistband. Mai'Kyl rose into a sitting position, staring at him.  
"Oh, ew. Ah shouldn' open mah eyes when ah was thinkin' it be someone else kissin' me." The purple-haired troll said out loud, smirking from ear to ear as the rhythm guitarist turned his grim eyes on him.  
"Too bad for you." He huffed, turning his eyes on the floor, where the female orc was still lying around and being too busy being dead to move out by herself.  
Mai'Kyl slid his long legs carefully onto the ground, but didn't stand up. His eyes were still on the Forsaken, who had stopped to look at the body grimly. "Wha' was that for, anyway?" He decided to ask.

Bergrisst turned his cold eyes back to his band member, rolling his eyes. "Let's say it was a punishment for that little stunt you pulled in the tavern." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but Mai'Kyl brushed the fact off by arching an eyebrow inquisitively.  
"Ya tink dat was a punishment? If it be someone else dan ya, I would do more "stunts" like dat so dey could punish me like dat more often."

Bergrisst ignored that. He knelt beside the body, collecting the daggers and swords she had. He went over her pockets to look for more stuff to steal, but she had obviously left the rest of her belongings somewhere else.

"Oh, and don't dare to heal the wounds and bruises I made. I want to see others reaction for them tomorrow." Bergrisst told the bassist, checking the weapons and judging their value. Mai'Kyl simply snorted at him, watching as the Forsaken straightened and gave him a brief look.  
"Just to let you know, my threat is still valid. So do think twice before healing yourself." With that, Bergrisst left the room quietly, the poor orc's weapons in his hands.

Mai'Kyl scowled at the closed door before letting himself fall onto the bed once again. He looked up to the dark roof, feeling sudden urge to heal himself – only to get Bergrisst pissed off again.

He couldn't admit to himself – and even less for the rhythm guitarist – that the sex was freaking good. With a sigh, he pulled his pants off completely and pulled a blanket over himself.

He had a whole night and morning to think if he heals himself or not. Right now, he was too spent to move out of the bed, so he even let the orc corpse lay in the same room for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if the last part was odd and included errors – I was drunk while finishing this. XD But I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please throw me a favorite or a review – it is important to me. I could make more stories about these two – or about whole Elite Tauren Chieftains – if I know there are readers wanting to read more about them!

Oh, and btw: I was listening to miyavi – Secret while writing the sex scene. Listen it up, read the song's lyrics – it really helped me out. XD

Thank you ~  
- Zukajin


End file.
